Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 6x + 6$, $ CT = 69$, and $ JT = 8x + 7$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 6} + {8x + 7} = {69}$ Combine like terms: $ 14x + 13 = {69}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 14x = 56$ Divide both sides by $14$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 8({4}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 32 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 39}$